Damn Hot In My Clothes!
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: JJ, you cant keep ripping the buttons of my shirts, I have nothing to wear!" "Sorry! you can borrow something of mine" ... "Hey Prentiss, isn't that JJ's shirt?" fluffy! Em/JJ. thanks to homicdal-manic-69 for the inspirations for this. One Shot! R&R!


**Damn Hot In My Clothes**

_Summary: "JJ, you __cant__ keep ripping the buttons of my shirts, __I__ have nothing to wear!" "Sorry! you can borrow something of mine" ... "Hey Prentiss, isn't that JJ's shirt?"__fluffy! Em/JJ._

**Credit to** homicidal-maniac-69**. Her 23 frames was the ****inspiration**** for this, two of them joined to create this. Thank-you**** for letting me use it, I hope you like it**

**I should thank my friend Emma as well, it'****s all her fault ****i**** even watched ****t****h****e show. I was bored one night at her house and we were going through some old tapes of hers and found episodes of Cri****minal Minds... ****i**** think one of them was about Garcia and she was like shot or something. It annoys me that ****i**** never got to see the beginning or the end of that, ****i**** did however see the hand holding scene between Emily and JJ which is what made me see their love for each other.**

**I****t's my first Criminal Minds ****fic**** and my first JJ/Emily ****fic****, please me nice.**

**Please r****eview and tell me how to improve!**

**Emily & JJ!**

The loud and shrill beeping of the alarm clock woke the two women, one a blonde and the other a brunette who were sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. Emily groaned and shoved her head under her pillow.

"Make it stop." She mumbled. JJ sat up slightly and hit the snooze button on the alarm; she went to get out of bed.

"Don't move." Emily said with her arms now taking a tighter hold around JJ's waist.

"We need to get up." JJ said smiling at Emily's behaviour, she had always known the brunette wasn't a morning person but it had become increasingly apparent over the last few months they'd been dating.

"No we don't." Emily told her but her voice was muffled by the pillow, JJ pulled the pillow away from Emily's head who groaned and starred put at her.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" she asked.

"Because we need to get up." JJ explained with a smile.

"I so want to hate you right now." She said, a second later she grinned. "But I can't because I love you too much."

"I love you too." JJ said and lent down to give Emily a kiss good morning. Ruining their perfect moment was the annoying sound coming from their beepers.

"Damn it." Emily groaned and both she and JJ sat up. JJ slid away from Emily and got out of bed as Emily reached around on the ground for her clothes. She pulled up what only about 9 hours ago had been a shirt but now resembled a rag.

"JJ, you can't keep ripping the buttons off my shirt, I have nothing to wear." she exclaimed as she held up the white remnants of her shirt.

"Sorry! You can borrow something of mine." JJ said as she went over to her suitcase and grabbed underwear to pull on. Emily sighed but she was smiling as she sat in the warm sheets.

"Here." JJ said as she flung her a t-shirt and pulled another out for herself. Emily smiled and picked up the shirt. JJ looked over to her.

"You'll look good in it." She told Emily with a smile.

"Is that what your plan is now is it?" Emily asked. JJ grinned.

"It might be." She said and pulled on some pants. She smiled at the look Emily was giving her.

"What? i can't help it if you look damn hot in my clothes." JJ said smiling.

"I'm going to go and have a quick shower." Emily said.

"Ok but I mean it better be the quickest shower in the history of the world." JJ called after her. She couldn't help but watch Emily as she walked away.

"It will be." Emily called back as she disappeared into the bathroom. JJ smiled as she thought of Emily. Her thoughts were shaken by Emily's scream. JJ run to the bathroom, grabbing her gun on the way.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she entered the bathroom with her gun drawn.

"There's no hot water." Emily announced as she shut off the water stuck her head out. "Can you pass me a towel?" she asked.

"Here." JJ smiled as she handed Emily a towel and holstered her gun.

JJ then went downstairs and made herself some toast for breakfast. Emily came down dressed in JJ's top and her underwear, JJ had to admit she found it sexy. Emily looked great in her clothes. Emily flashed her a quick smile as she went into the bedroom and grabbed her pants. She came back out into the kitchen and stole a piece of toast from JJ.

"Hey Em." JJ called.

"Yeah?" Emily asked looking over at JJ.

"As unbelievably hot as you look in my shirt you look even hotter out of it." JJ grinned and Emily blushed.

**Emily & JJ!**

After their briefing with the team Emily and JJ each went to their separate desks. Nobody knew about their relationship, they were afraid if people found out they'd be separated, for them the thought of being away from each other wasn't pleasant so they kept their relationship a secret. It wasn't that they didn't trust their friends it was just that they were wary of how they would react. It was Emily and JJ's secret and maybe it was just a little bit fun to sneak around together. Emily sat at her desk trying to get some work done but it was hard with the blonde only few meters away. But then they get a break in the case so thoughts of JJ was taken away and replaced with thoughts of catching their Un-Sub. The man, now known as Daniel Main, had kidnapped at least five woman, four of which had been found dead. They still had hope for Lucy McCrae, the fifth girl to have been taken almost 6 days before. As Emily drove with JJ sitting across from her she knew JJ was praying that the girl was ok. Emily desperately wanted to look after her, even just to take her hand and tell her everything would be ok. But with Morgan in the back seat of the car it just wasn't possible.

The case had ended well, Daniel McCrae had been arrested and Lucy McCrae found alive, tortured and emotionally scarred but alive none the less.

The team were now back at Boston Police Department typing up their reports, Emily was honestly trying to finish her report but she kept getting distracted by thoughts of JJ.

**Emily & JJ!**

_JJ and Emily stumbled into their hotel suite bedroom. JJ's top was already discarded on the floor but she was having trouble with Emily's, to be able to undo the buttons properly she would have to break away from Emily which quite honestly was something she never wanted to do. JJ kept her lips on Emily's as she tried to undo the buttons again, it was no use so she just ripped the shirt open._

**Emily & JJ!**

You have received an instant message JJ's computer announced.

**Emily****how's you report coming?**

JJ smiled and snuck a look over at Emily's desk. The brunette seemed througherley occupied with her case notes but JJ knew better.

**JJ****: fine. I'm a bit preoccupied though.**

**Emily****: Really?**

**JJ****: Yeah**

**Emily****: what are you thinking about?**

**JJ****: take a wild guess**

**Emily & JJ!**

_JJ grinned and flung Emily's bra to the floor. JJ smiled as she took in the sight of Emily's topless above her. JJ pulled Emily down to kiss her again, she truly could not get enough of this woman, both woman's tongue's battled for control as JJ rolled them over so she was on top. She __slid__ her hands __down Emily's shoulder and along her sides which made the brunette shiver in anticipation. JJ smiled against her lips loving that it was her touch that caused Emily to feel like this._

**Emily & JJ!**

**Emily: ****I**** don't ****know**** maybe how much you love ripping the buttons off my clothes?**

**JJ: kind of, more about****how good you look in my clothes.**** :D**

Emily blushed slightly and looked over at JJ then, it was just going to be a small glance but when she looked over Emily found JJ starring right back. JJ smiled and looked around the others were all busy with their reports.

"I love you." she mouthed to Emily. Emily smiled back.

"Love you too." She mouthed back to JJ. JJ grinned trying not to blush; she tried to get back to her report but couldn't help but sneak looks over at Emily. God she loved that woman and she did look amazing in her shirt.

Rossi told them he wanted the reports by the end of the day if any of them wanted to get out of there at a reasonable hour so both Emily and JJ began working hard on them, as it was their last night in Boston the others did too.

**Emily & JJ!**

Finally all the reports were finished and they had been told they were allowed to go home.

"Hey Prentiss I've been meaning to ask you, isn't that JJ's shirt?" asked Morgan. Emily looked over at JJ and then back to Morgan.

"Yeah, I borrowed it this morning." She said smiling as though it was no big deal.

"I was just wondering. You look good in it by the way." Morgan said.

"She looks better out of it." JJ said quietly so only Emily, who was standing next to her could hear.

**Emily & JJ!**

**What did you think?**

**Good? Bad? Both?**

**I know the characters might be a bit out of character but ****i**** will say ****i've**** only watched the show a couple of times so ****i'm**** not the most experienced viewer! I plan on fixing that though.**

**What are you favourite episodes and why?**

**Any other good JJ/Emily scenes ****i**** should look out for?**

**Where can ****i**** get any clips from the TV show?**

**Lyrics for today:**

**"And I remember your feet, I saw them dance to the new beat, And When I asked you to, they walked a mile in my shoes." – Best Friends – The Perishers!**

**LIZA!**

**xxx-****ooo****-xxx**


End file.
